I'd Come For You
by rain1657
Summary: What if Cassie went looking for Faye after the Fire and Ice dance?  Takes place after the Fire/Ice episode, so spoilers up to and including that episode.  Chamberlake oneshot.


**AN: This is a oneshot that goes slightly AU at the end of "Fire/Ice", so spoilers up to and including that episode. I don't own any rights to this show. If I did, it really would be the Circle of Lesbians, because no matter which of the girls you put together, they have way more chemistry with each other than any of the guys. **

**Also, until it is proven otherwise, I refuse to believe that Faye and Cassie are related… personally I think Faye's too obvious a choice, but what do I know. **

* * *

><p>Cassie sighed as she looked down at the piece of paper in her hand. The neat lettering of the address seemed to match the suburban house perfectly. Both were too clean and orderly for Cassie's liking. If she was being honest with herself, houses like this one gave her the creeps: Stepford Wives and all that.<p>

She took another quick look at the address. She really had no idea why she was here. After the ordeal of the Fire and Ice dance there was nothing more Cassie wanted to be doing other than sleeping.

That's where she had been headed when a phone call from Melissa had disrupted her plans. Melissa was concerned that they had been too hard on Faye in the aftermath of her spell. Faye wasn't picking up her phone and she wasn't at her house, which had only increased Melissa's concern.

So when Melissa had begged her to go looking for Faye, Cassie had argued that she was probably the last person Faye wanted to see. It seemed Faye blamed her for a lot of what had happened in the last few weeks. Melissa had simply said that Cassie was the only one who could really get Faye to open about anything. That and Cassie was the one Faye had been turning to recently when things got bad for her or the Circle.

Cassie had opened her mouth to argue again, but found that she couldn't really come up with a response. There _was_ a strong connection between herself and Faye, one that she couldn't quite understand let alone explain. When she had first arrived at Chance Harbor, it had been Diana and Adam who extended their friendship. Diana was just like Cassie's friends at her old school, so it would have made sense if Diana became Cassie's best friend here as well. Hell, Cassie would have guessed Melissa or Sally before she even considered a friendship with the town's resident badass. Yet somewhere along the way, something had shifted between them.

Cassie dialed Faye's number again. If she didn't have to get out of her car, it would make her life easier. She could just turn around and head home. Faye's words from earlier in the night, all the accusations about the demon and Nick's death, the witch hunters and Jake, all of it was intermixing with the ringing of her phone as it tried to connect the call.

She wanted to be mad at Faye, wanted to hate Faye, to blame Faye. She mainly wanted to ignore the taller witch so she could go on with her life. She wanted to feel all of those things, except she couldn't get the look in Faye's eyes out of her mind. Faye's usually stoic face had gone through a myriad of emotions when they managed to find each other after the dance. Fear, guilt and regret were the first when she realized how close she had come to killing Cassie and Melissa. Betrayal crashed forward in her eyes as Adam laid into her about the messes the Circle was always trying to clean up because of Faye. Finally anger and defiance won out as she fought back. All of those emotions had been present and easily identifiable, but there was one that Cassie noticed stayed prominent throughout the confrontation: pain.

Faye was hut more than anything. It was that look of pain mixed with the way Faye's eyes were pleading with anyone to reach out to her, to comfort her, to be on her side, that broke Cassie. It was _that_ look in _those_ hazel eyes that would not stop haunting her.

It was a look that Cassie had seen once before on the night that Faye had accidentally thrown Sally off the pier. Everyone else had watched in shock as Sally's body flew backwards onto the rocks below. But Cassie had stopped just long enough to shoot an accusatory glare at Faye. The look of pure horror on Faye's face had been unforgettable.

She saw it every time she closed her eyes, and she realized that night that she didn't want to ignore Faye as she had been doing anymore. That was why Cassie had gone looking for the other girl that night after they bound the Circle.

Xxx-xxxxx-xxX

_ Cassie climbed the stairs of the abandoned house. She honestly had no idea why she was this concerned about Faye. They weren't really friends, just members of the circle together. If Cassie had to put a label on it, she would say that the relationship between her and Faye hinged on their push and pull, hate and tolerate bickering. Faye was exhausting to deal with on a daily basis, and she had way too many walls for Cassie to try and navigate to even get a glimpse of the real Faye. Cassie would have much rather left Melissa to clean up the mess that Faye Chamberlain usually left in her wake. Except that Melissa hadn't been there when Faye had accidentally used magic to push Sally off the pier. She hadn't seen the look of pure terror in Faye's eyes when she realized what she had done._

_ In Cassie's short time here, it had become painfully obvious that Faye's badass persona was a front, a defense mechanism. She could see that Faye pushed everyone away to protect herself from getting hurt. Tonight, Cassie had seen a quick glimpse of the **real** Faye. The real Faye that was so hauntingly broken that Cassie couldn't get the image out of her mind, and she wasn't so sure she wanted to either. There was something there between them, something new, something dangerous, something addicting._

_ Cassie knew it would be stupid to ignore the surge in power she and Faye seemed to have around each other. It wasn't something she could explain; she just knew it was there. It was the same feeling that was pulling her to where she knew Faye would be hiding right now. Hiding from responsibility and her emotions was what Faye did best after all. _

_ She discovered on the pier looking back at Faye that the big secret, the one Faye tried so hard to bury, was that she was as scared and as vulnerable as the rest of them. That realization unnerved Cassie. Faye was supposed to be the strong one, the confident one, the one with the devil may care attitude. She wasn't supposed to need anyone, and yet she did, maybe more than the others. That left Cassie wondering if Faye had anyone to lean on at all. Did she have someone to talk to, someone to hold her up when things got to be too much? Or had she pushed everyone away so effectively that she was truly alone? _

_ "I thought I might find you here," Cassie said in way of greeting to the girl that was sitting tucked into the corner of the old leather couch._

_ "I though you'd be with Adam," Faye volleyed in response._

_ A few days ago, that tone would have probably scared Cassie away. Now she just rolled her eyes as she flopped down onto the couch. "Why would I be with Adam? He's dating Diana."_

_ "Are you saying that you'd date him if he was single?"_

_ Cassie could feel Faye's eyes on her as she shook her head. "No, he's too obsessive for my taste. He'd want to know where I was all the time, and that's not really my style," she shrugged._

_ Silence fell in the room until Faye couldn't take anymore, "Are you going to lecture me about what happened? You going to yell at me for being irresponsible and losing my temper like that?"_

_ Cassie cocked her head to the side as she regarded Faye. "Hadn't planned on it."  
><em>

_"The high and mighty Cassie Blake is passing on the opportunity to say 'I told you so'?"_

_ Blue eyes sought out hazel ones. "Is that what you want me to do?"_

_ A look of concentration settled on Faye's face as silence permeated the room. I was as if Faye was trying to decide whether she could trust Cassie or not. "Everyone else has," Faye finally whispered._

_ Cassie took a chance and placed her hand on Faye's knee. "I'm not everyone else. I was there, Faye. I know what happened, okay? Our power connected and caused that." She squeezed Faye's knee to emphasize her point when Faye scoffed at her explanation. Cassie continued, "I know it was an accident, one that hopefully won't happen again now that we've bound the circle."_

_ Faye's nose scrunched, showing her dislike of that statement. "You're starting to sound like Diana."_

_ Cassie smiled at Faye's attempt at humor and moved her hand as Faye dropped her forehead to her knees. "I never meant…"_

_ "I know."_

_ "I would never do that on purpose," Faye admitted._

_ "I know, Faye," Cassie soothed._

_ Faye turned her head to look at the blonde. "Why are you here, Cassie? You made it pretty clear that you don't want to be around me."_

_ Cassie flinched at the bitter tone of Faye's voice. She thought about it for a second before she answered. "You looked lost at the binding, like you needed a friend to talk to. Here I am."_

_ "So we're friends now?" Faye bit back in response._

_ "I'd like to try," Cassie reasoned._

_ "And if I don't want to talk?" _

_ "Then we sit here until you do," Cassie explained with a shrug._

_ Faye studied her for a while before she slid closer to Cassie and gently laid her head on the blonde's shoulder. Cassie wrapped her left arm around Faye's shoulder, and tried to provide what little comfort she could to the other girl. They stayed that way, staring at nothing in particular until the sun came up a few hours later._

Xxx-xxxxx-xxX

That night in the abandoned house had been the start of a tentative friendship between the two of them. They still had arguments, usually brought on by either Faye's temper or Cassie's stubbornness. The fights were usually fast though. Fast and loud, and usually resulting in a magical flare of power right before something broke.

Yet even with those fights, Cassie found that they were hanging out together more and more. It had gotten to the point where a day without Faye felt weird. Which was why Cassie was getting more worried the longer it took her to find Faye. They had been getting closer until Cassie's dark magic had manifested, and then just like that Cassie had been shoved out of Faye's life.

Cassie disconnected the call when it became obvious that Faye still wasn't picking up. She sighed as she looked at the house in front of her. It was unassuming and normal in a hugely boring way. She checked the address again.

This definitely didn't look like Faye's usually scene, but Melissa had been adamant that this is where the other witch would be. Whatever Faye was doing here, it couldn't be good. This house was just way too Cleaver family for anything Faye was interested in. It was even more concerning that Faye's car was nowhere to be found.

Cassie opened the car door and grudgingly got out. She owed it to Faye to at least look around for her. The two of them had been through a lot together and even though their friendship was on rocky ground right now, Cassie knew she would do absolutely anything for the Faye. After their encounter with Heather, Cassie had vowed to protect Faye with everything she had. Living through a demon attack was not something most people could attest to. She and Faye had, but not without their physical and emotional scars.

Xxx-xxxxx-xxX

_Cassie rolled over again as an irritated sigh broke free from her throat. She was exhausted, yet she knew that she wouldn't be getting sleep anytime soon. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Faye pinned against the wall with Heather's hands wrapped tightly around her throat. _

_ Finding out Heather was possessed had been scary. Running from her had been frightening. Finding her choking the life from Faye had terrified Cassie more than she had ever been before in her life._

_ Faye had become her confidant; her one constant in this messed up town. Faye was the one she sought when she needed someone the most, and seeing Faye in that much danger flooded Cassie with such a mix of emotions…she was afraid to think about what they all meant._

_ The one that was strongest, other than fear of course was an absolute need to protect Faye, to keep her safe. Before she even knew she was moving, Cassie had run into the room to pull Heather off of her friend. _

_ When it took a moment for Faye to react to being released, Cassie had been so fucking scared that she had failed the _**one**_ person she relied on the most. Then Faye had taken her hand and started to run, and the feeling of relief had been immediate._

_ Why it was Faye she was drawn to, Cassie didn't know. She just knew it was Faye she kept running to, Faye she worried about at the end of the day. It was Faye that seemed to get her more than anyone else in her life so far, and that both alarmed and excited her._

_ Her phone buzzed on the nightstand, and Cassie frowned; people weren't in the habit of texting her at one-thirty in the morning. Then she read it and smiled sadly when she saw it was Faye asking if she was still awake._

_ Cassie got out of bed and crept downstairs. She had no idea how she knew that Faye would be outside her house, she just knew. She opened the door and Faye slid inside, still dressed in her clothes from earlier._

_ They remained quiet until they had climbed back upstairs and were safely in Cassie's room. Faye went to stand by the window facing Nick's house, while Cassie leaned against the door, waiting for Faye to start the conversation. Pushing Faye to do something before she was ready was never a good idea._

_ When Faye didn't say anything for a few minutes, Cassie pushed off the wooden door and took a couple of steps toward the other girl. "Have you been home yet?"_

_ "It's lucky Nick had his curtains open," Faye countered, ignoring Cassie's question completely._

_ "Yeah it is," Cassie sighed. "Faye, are you okay?"_

_ Faye shrugged before she turned to face the blonde. "Of course. Never better. I watch a woman die almost every night, Cassie."_

_ Cassie nodded and chose to ignore the sarcasm. "Is it wrong for me to be thinking it's better her than us?"_

_ Faye seemed to deflate a little at that question. "I've been thinking that since it happened. What does that say about us?" she asked._

_ Cassie diverted her eyes away from her friend. "I have no idea," she confessed. "I was so scared tonight. If you hadn't been there… I don't know what would have happened."_

_ Faye shook her head. "When I saw you on the floor, I panicked. You were hurt and I ran. I just left you there, and if you hadn't come into the room when you did…" Faye trailed off, her eyes glazing over with the memory._

_ Cassie took the last few steps to Faye and gently touched her shoulder to get her attention._

_ Fay flinched at the contact and tried to pull away from Cassie's touch. The shorter witch was faster though as she grabbed Faye's other shoulder, effectively stopping her movement._

_ "It's just me, Faye. You're safe. No one's going to hurt you. You're safe," Cassie whispered._

_ Faye relaxed at the sound of her friend's voice, and eventually gave in to Cassie's gently tugging. She leaned her forehead against Cassie's shoulder as Cassie wrapped her arms around Faye's waist._

_ "I'm sorry if I woke you. I couldn't sleep," Faye mumbled into Cassie's shirt._

_ The blonde's embrace tightened in reassurance. "I couldn't sleep either. Every time I close my eyes, I see you pinned against the wall, and her hands were…. I can't get that out of my head. I was so afraid I was too late."_

_ Faye's arms finally moved to wrap around Cassie's shoulders. "I keep seeing you on the floor. I was- no, I am still scared," she confessed._

_ Cassie sighed, pulled away and chose to ignore the sound of protest from Faye at the loss of contact. She slid her right hand up to Faye's cheek. "Heather's gone. The demon is gone. No one else is coming for you tonight."_

_ Faye shook her head vehemently. "It's not me I'm worried about, Cassie!" she argued._

_ "I'm right here Faye. I'm okay," Cassie soothed._

_ Faye closed her eyes and pulled away from the shorter witch. It was all Cassie could do to watch Faye's walls slam back into place. It wasn't enough for them to be safe tonight. There were demons out there; evils they knew nothing about were coming for them. Yes, they were safe tonight, but how long would "tonight" last?_

_ Cassie knew this was what Faye was concerned about, even if the brunette didn't show it. She wished she could chase away the other girl's fears. She wanted to say something, anything, to make her friend feel better. Except that she knew she couldn't promise they'd be okay. She didn't know if they would, so she couldn't say that._

_ Instead of pushing Faye to talk, Cassie turned and found some clothes for Faye to change into. Cassie didn't want to be alone tonight and she hoped Faye felt the same. They may not be safe in the long run, but tonight Faye was here, and Faye was safe. That was enough for Cassie right now. Once the sweatpants and tank top were placed on her desk, Cassie climbed back into her bed and turned so she was facing away from Faye. _

_ A few minutes later, the bed dipped as Faye climbed in behind her. There was a sigh as the light was turned off and then some shifting as Faye scooted closer to Cassie's back. She stayed a respectful distance while still managing to be close enough for Cassie to feel her body heat. _

_ Cassie smirked as she slid back the last few inches so her back was in contact with Faye's front. She hesitated a second before she reached back and blindly felt for Faye's hand. When she found it, she interlaced their fingers and then brought their hands over her waist, effectively securing Faye against her. _

_ A contented sight echoed in the room as Faye snuggled closer. "Goodnight, Cass."_

_ " 'Night Faye."_

Xxx-xxxxx-xxX

Cassie quickly knocked three short staccato raps on the wooden door before she stepped back and let the storm door slam closed. She felt a little silly for knocking on this complete stranger's door at this hour. It was likely that Faye wasn't even here. It was more likely that she had locked herself in her house with a bottle of alcohol form her mom's stash, and just didn't answer the door when Melissa had tried to find her.

Cassie rolled her eyes and knocked again. They were probably blowing this way out of proportion. The shock of the fire and the look on Faye's face when they ganged up on her, even after she had reversed the spell, were probably forcing Cassie's guilt into overdrive. What was she even supposed to say to whoever answered the door?

Part of her just wanted to get back in her car and go home. But the other part knew that she had to at least check to make sure Faye wasn't here. When Faye was upset, she coped by acting out in dangerous ways. Plus, for as often as she had been there for the brunette, Faye had been there for her when it mattered most.

Xxx-xxxxx-xxX

_ Cassie wanted nothing more than to collapse on her bed and forget tonight ever happened. Melissa had been possessed and somewhere in the confusion, the demon had jumped to Nick. Nick, who was strong enough to try and kill the demon inside of him, Nick who had saved her and Faye from Heather the night before. Nick, who had been a strong, loyal friend; Nick who had died for his efforts…all because of her._

_ Cassie didn't want to think about anything tonight, if she did the guilt of setting the demon free in the first place would eat her alive. No, she just wanted to sleep and pretend for a short while that this had all been a nightmare._

_ She pushed her bedroom door open and nearly screamed when she saw someone standing inside. Recognition was the only thing that stopped the sound in her throat._

_ "Faye?" Cassie questioned in concern._

_ Faye didn't say anything. She just continued to stare at the window that had been Nick's. Cassie closed the door behind her before she took a few tentative steps towards her friend. "I thought you'd be with Melissa."_

_ "She's home sleeping. She exhausted herself crying."_

_ "Oh," Cassie mumbled as she looked around the room for another topic to discuss._

_ "It's our fault."_

_ Apparently Faye didn't need anymore prompting. "I know."_

_ "It's our fault that Nick is dead," Faye said again._

_ "I know," Cassie sighed as she took a few more steps towards Faye._

_ "He's not coming back. Melissa is never going to forgive us."_

_ Cassie stopped right behind her friend. "I know," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around Faye's waist and leaned her forehead against Faye's shoulder._

_ Faye turned quickly and viciously in Cassie's arms, knocking the blonde off balance. "Stop! Don't do that!" she snarled._

_ Cassie caught herself before she fell over, her eyes seeking out Faye's. "Don't do what?"_

_ Faye tried to ignore the hurt that flashed on Cassie's face. She shook her head, "Don't try to make this okay! We killed him, Cassie. And now you're trying to comfort me, to tell me everything is going to be okay? Well it's not!"_

_ "I know!" Cassie snapped._

_ "Stop saying that!" Faye growled as she took a step closer._

_ "What do you want me to say instead!"_

_ "I don't know!" Faye yelled in exasperation before she turned back to the window._

_ Cassie pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "What do you want to hear, Faye? Do you want to hear how terrible I feel because this was my idea? Do you want me to say how much I regret everything I did in the last couple of days?"_

_ She ignored the other girl as Faye turned to look at her, the emotion in her eyes unreadable. "How about the fact that I will _**never**_ regret anything as much as I regret this?"_

_ It was Faye's turn to attempt to offer comfort. "Cassie," she tried._

_ "No! It's true! I regret dragging you into this and for suggesting we do the spell in the first place."_

_ Faye reached out to her friend and was surprised when Cassie pulled away. Cassie was usually the first one in the circle to seek physical comfort._

_ "Don't touch me! Everyone I touch dies. It should have been me tonight, not Nick. It should have—" _

_ "Cassie, please," Faye managed in a pained whisper._

_ The blonde was on a roll and wasn't about to be stopped. "Everything's my fault. If I had just been there, I could have stopped it. I could have done something. I could have…"_

_ Faye grabbed Cassie's arm and pulled the now crying girl to her. Somewhere in the last few minutes this stopped being just about Nick. Cassie obviously blamed herself for her mother's death, and possibly Heather's too. Faye wondered just how much guilt this girl was carrying on her shoulders._

_ Cassie struggled against Faye's hold. "Don't! You'll be next and I would be able to stop it."_

_ Faye pulled her tighter. "Cassie! Stop. I'm right here."_

_ When Cassie continued to struggle in an attempt to get free, Faye pushed her to arms length so she could look into Cassie's eyes. "Stop! You saved the rest of us when you went to get your grandmother, and you saved me last night from Heather. You _**saved**_ me."_

_ She pulled a now silent Cassie into a hug again. "I'm right here because of you."_

_ Cassie responded by grabbing onto Faye for dear life. Faye's right hand immediately went to Cassie's hair to try and comfort her. "You're okay, Cass. Your mom's death wasn't your fault. Neither was Heather's or Nick's. They were accidents," Faye soothed._

_ "We let the demon out," Cassie argued weakly._

_ "We didn't do it intentionally. We were trying to help Heather. Things just…got out of hand," Faye reasoned._

_ Cassie nodded feebly against Faye's shoulder. Faye smiled sadly as she pulled back from the embrace._

_ "Let's get you into bed, okay?"  
>Cassie froze, a look of confusion on her face. Faye rolled her eyes, "Not like that, you perv."<em>

_Cassie nodded again as she wiped the tears from her cheeks and let herself be led to the bed. Faye tucked her in and placed a quick kiss on Cassie's forehead. As she turned to leave, Cassie's hand grabbed hers._

_ "Stay. Please."_

_ Her voice didn't sound anything like the strong and confident Cassie that Faye had come to know. This Cassie sounded lost and scared—broken. She squeezed Cassie's hand in response._

_ "Of course."_

_ She climbed in next to Cassie and settled on her back, welcoming the blonde curling into her side. Cassie sighed as she put her head on Faye's chest, content to listen to it's beating. They lay like that for a while; so long that Faye thought Cassie had fallen asleep._

_ "What good is being a witch if we can't even protect ourselves?" Cassie questioned._

_ "I don't know."_

_ "What good is being a witch if we're in danger all the time? What good is it if we keep messing up?"_

_ Faye wrapped her arm around Cassie's shoulder and pulled her closer. "I don't know, Cass."_

_ "We're always going to be in danger, aren't we?" Cassie asked quietly._

_ "It seems that way. We'll have a better chance if we stick together though," Faye reasoned, the fact they had switched roles so effortlessly was not lost on her. _

_ "Now who's sounding like Diana?" Cassie mumbled, the sad smile evident in her voice._

_ Faye couldn't stop the snort of laughter at Cassie's lame attempt at humor. "Just go to sleep."_

_ "You'll still be here?"_

_ "Promise," Faye said as she placed a kiss on the top of Cassie's head._

Xxx-xxxxx-xxX

Cassie groaned as she walked back to her car ten minutes later. She had knocked a few more times, and when no one had answered, she had pulled a peeping Tom and checked the windows. All the lights were off, so either everyone was asleep, or no one was home. That made her wonder why Melissa gave her the address in the first place. This house obviously meant something to Faye, Cassie just didn't know what.

Maybe if things had been different, then she and Faye would still be as close, if not closer, than they had been. Maybe if dark magic and Faye's ego hadn't gotten in the way, then maybe she would know more about this house and where Faye had gone if not here. She sighed again as she unlocked her car and opened the door. Memories from the last night she and Faye had been close slammed into her mind.

Xxx-xxxxx-xxX

_Cassie climbed the stairs to her room as she checked her phone for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last hour. She would be lying if she said she wasn't worried about Faye. After her mother had come to the lake house to take Faye back to Chance Harbor, no one had been able to contact the brunette. Normally, Faye would have been loud and obnoxious as she dealt with what she was feeling. This time, she had been quiet, and her shoulders were slumped so far forward it looked like she was going to implode. It scared Cassie a little, to see the other girl look so...broken._

_As she closed the door to her room, Cassie was startled to see Faye standing there, looking out her window into Nick's old house. She decided to stay quiet for the time being. Faye always seemed to know when Cassie was around, so she knew her presence was felt._

_So she waited for Faye to be the one to make the first move. The past twenty-four hours had been hell on both witches. Faye had seen visions of her younger self only to discover her grandfather's body. Cassie had been forced to simply watch while Faye seemingly spiraled into some form of insanity. _

_That was until she saw the child as well. _

_Cassie had no idea why she was able to see a vision that Faye's grandfather's residual magic had called into being for Faye to see. She didn't understand it, and she probably didn't want to. It most likely had something to do with their connection, the pull that drew them together time and time again._

_It had been terrifying and heartbreaking to watch Faye try to save the apparition from drowning. Cassie had watched as Faye's grip on reality slipped even further as her friend reached her breaking point. She had been forced to divert her eyes as Faye struggled against both Adam and Jake as they tried to wrestle her out of the water, while Faye's wild screams of "Cassie saw her too!" ripped at her very soul. _

_That phrase would most likely haunt Cassie for a very long time. The fact that Cassie saw the young girl too meant that Faye hadn't completely lost her grip on reality yet. And that fact seemed to be the thing that Faye had latched onto to heel herself grounded in that moment. The emotion and hysteria laced within those words had wound their way into Cassie's psyche and even now echoed dully in her ears._

_Then she had seen the girl on the end of the pier, and had found Faye's grandfather. In that moment, Cassie's heart had broken all over again at Faye's anguished cry when she recognized the body. The need to protect Faye at that instant had flared to new and alarming proportions within Cassie; she hadn't wanted to let go of her friend, not even after the police had told her, in not so polite terms, that she needed to step away._

_A sniffle pulled Cassie from her memories and that need to protect the other witch was back in full force. She hated seeing Faye this upset. In two quick steps, Cassie was behind Faye. She reached out and gently turned Faye so she could look at her._

_Faye's eyes were screwed shut as new sobs wracked through her body. Standing in Cassie's bedroom, she finally felt safe for the first time in a while. _

_Cassie choked out a pained sigh as she gathered Faye in a tight embrace. Faye melted against her friend. She was so tired of feeling this scared, this vulnerable, this defeated. She had been feeling like she just wanted to give up for the longest time. Yet here was Cassie, once again holding her up like she always had. _

_They stayed that way for a while, Faye cried while Cassie rubbed comforting circles on her back until Faye felt like she was strong enough to stand on her own again. She pulled back and her eyes met Cassie's crystal blue eyes that were filled with unshed tears. So much sincere kindness and caring swam through Cassie's eyes that Faye had a hard time looking away._

_Cassie gently reached up and wiped at the tears on Faye's cheeks. Faye smiled sadly. "Hi," she sniffled._

_Cassie returned the smile as Faye reached up to stop the tears that were now falling from Cassie's eyes. "Hey," she chuckled lightly._

_Neither girl seemed to be in any rush to break the embrace they were standing in. Both needed the support they gained from the other, they needed the reassurance that even with all they'd been through, the other would still be standing there._

"_How are you?" Cassie gently asked._

_Faye shrugged in response._

_Cassie nodded in agreement. "Sorry, stupid question."_

_That got a small smile from the dark haired witch. "Sorry I just showed up. I didn't know where else to go," Faye apologized._

_Cassie shook her head, "You don't have to be sorry. You're always welcome here. I'm glad I can be here for you."_

_Faye sighed as she finally broke the embrace. "Thanks."_

_Cassie shrugged in response. A thought struck her as Faye sat on the edge of her bed. "What about your mom? How is she doing?"_

_Faye rolled her eyes in an attempt to hide the hurt that flared brightly in them. "Don't ask," Faye deflected._

"_Faye?" Cassie pushed._

"_She's not home, okay? She was there when I cried myself to sleep earlier. When I woke up, she was gone. I have no idea where she is."_

_Cassie couldn't hide the shock on her face at the audacity of Dawn Chamberlain. "Do you want to stay here?" Cassie asked as she gestured to the bed. _

_Faye tried to fight back more tears as she nodded._

_Cassie walked past her to find something for her to wear, her hand settling on Faye's shoulder momentarily to provide some form of comfort. They split up to get changed; Faye in Cassie's bathroom while the blonde used her grandmother's._

_When Cassie returned, Faye was already in bed, curled in the corner. As Cassie got closer, she could see silent tears making their way down her friend's face. She climbed in behind Faye and gathered her into her arms. Faye turned and buried her face into Cassie's shoulder, her hands fisting in Cassie's shirt as tears continued to fall. She placed a kiss to the top of Faye's head as her throat closed painfully with the amount of emotion flowing through her while she held the broken and hurt brunette. _

Xxx-xxxxx-xxX

A flicker of light coming from under the garage door caught Cassie's attention just before she climbed back into the driver seat. Her brow furrowed as she shut the car door and walked towards the small structure. The closer she got to the door, the more sure she was that she could hear two voices coming from inside. A flirtatious laugh came from inside that was distinctly Faye's.

Cassie didn't hesitate as she reached up and knocked on the side door. When nothing happened, she tried the doorknob. It twisted easily in her hand, so Cassie pushed through the door and froze. The inside of the remodeled garage was not what she was expecting at all. Trinkets and vials filled with different colored liquids lined shelves along the walls and there were objects lying out among tables…objects that looked to have definite ties to the occult and voodoo.

Faye's giggle sounded from further in the room, forcing Cassie to step in and allow the door to close behind her. "Faye?" she called out, hoping to get the girl's attention so she didn't have to go too far inside.

Again nothing.

Cassie sighed for the hundredth time that night; the brunette was going to get them all killed one day. She steeled herself and walked into the room, only stopping when she found Faye sitting on some guy's lap. Cassie cleared her throat to announce her presence, but Faye didn't hear her. The man she was currently straddling did however.

His dark eyes snapped to Cassie, the annoyance obvious in them. He regarded her with disdain before turning his attention back to Faye who was currently assaulting his neck. Cassie's dislike of this particular person was immediate. Everything about him screamed trouble and Cassie caught herself wondering again what the hell Faye was doing here in the first place.

It was apparent that neither of the two teenagers in front of her was going to be stopping anytime soon, so Cassie reached out and pulled on Faye's shoulder. "Faye!"

The taller witch was spun with such force that she tumbled off of the guy's lap and unceremoniously to the ground.

Faye's eyes shot up, the anger barely contained within them. "What the hell!" They fell on Cassie standing there with her hands on her hips. "Cassie!"

Cassie merely cocked an eyebrow at her friend.

Faye scrambled to her feet and immediately got in Cassie's face. "What the hell is wrong with you!" she demanded.

"Me? What's wrong with you! What the hell are you doing here! Who the hell is he!"

The guy stood, "I'm Lee, and this is…"

"Shut up, Lee!" Faye snapped before turning her attention to Cassie. "What do you want?"

When Cassie didn't volunteer the information immediately, Faye cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest that clearly stated _I'm waiting_.

Cassie diverted her eyes, "We were worried."

Faye's scoff echoed harshly in the room. "You were _worried_? The Circle was worried about me? That's rich after the way you treated me outside the dance."

Cassie's face softened. "Faye."

"What about Adam? Was he worried? Did he send you here?" Faye invaded Cassie's space. "We all know that you do whatever he tells you to."

Hands shot up and pushed Faye back a few steps. "No he didn't okay! Melissa said you'd be here, and…"

"Oh, so Melissa sent you! Melissa whose new best friend is Diana!" Faye sneered. "Do you ever do something because _you _want to Cassie? Or are you just everyone else's lapdog?"

Lee stood and moved between them. "Ladies, I think you need to calm down."

"Shut up!" the two witched snapped in unison. Magic crackled through the air and Lee stumbled back a few feet before he tripped on the edge of the couch and fell backwards.

The frustration flowing through Cassie dissipated immediately and Faye appeared to be somewhat embarrassed by the outburst. Faye turned her hazel eyes to Cassie's blue. "See what you did?"

Cassie assumed it was supposed to sound threatening, accusatory even. Except it sounded more vulnerable and lost than anything. "Faye," she took a few steps towards the taller witch, "Melissa told me where to find you. But _I _wanted to find you. _I_ was worried, okay?"

She reached out and took Faye's hand. "Let me take you home."

Faye wrenched her hand free as she shot Cassie a look the blonde couldn't quite figure out. "You can't just come in here and tell me what to do!"

Cassie reached out and grabbed one of Faye's hands again, stopping it from flailing like it had been just a moment before.

"Let me take you home."

Faye shook her head vigorously. "No! Leave me alone!"

This time the fear was obvious in Faye's eyes. Cassie's face softened as she reached up with her free hand to cup Faye's cheek. "Faye, it's okay," she whispered. "Let me take you home."

Faye seemed to deflate, her bravado gone, as it always was in front of Cassie. "Why?"

Cassie looked around the room. "Because this place gives me the creeps."

Faye nodded slowly and let Cassie lead her out of Lee's voodoo garage and to Cassie's car. "That's not what I meant, you know."

Cassie squeezed Faye's hand and then intertwined their fingers. She sighed, knowing that there was no way around the truth on this one. "I know you blame me for everything, and you hate me for getting the dark magic, but I care about you."

Faye pulled them to a stop by tugging on Cassie's hand. "I don't hate you, Cassie."

Cassie searched hazel eyes that were swimming with emotion. "Then why have you been avoiding me? Why did you say what you said outside the dance?"

"Uh, because it's true?"

Cassie flinched at the bitterness that laced Faye's voice once again. She tugged the other girl closer. "Faye, please. I am so sorry for the way we treated you tonight. I know you didn't mean to hurt anyone."

Cassie took a breath to reign in her emotions before she asked, "What happened to us?"

It was obvious that Faye was trying to get her walls back in place, as she diverted her eyes from Cassie's. She couldn't handle looking at Cassie right now. "I…"

"You can tell me, Faye."

"I'm scared, okay?"

Cassie reached forward and tilted Faye's face up so she could look at her properly. "Of what?" she whispered.

Faye fidgeted for a second, the muscles in her jaw tightening as she decided how to answer. Another tug on her hand from Cassie brought the answer out. "Of the witch hunters, of demons, of everything. Of being left behind."

"Being left behind?"

Faye scoffed and turned her head away from Cassie's gaze. "Come on, Cassie! You can't be that thick!"

Cassie started to rub soothing circles on the back of Faye's hand. "I don't understand unless you explain it to me, Faye."

Frustration flashed through hazel eyes as they snapped back to blue. "You have dark magic that lets you do it by yourself. You don't need the Circle! You can do magic on your own! Eventually you're going to leave because we'll only hold you back."

"Oh, _Faye_…"

Cassie pulled Faye into a hug that the brunette fought against for a moment before she molded against the shorter blonde. Conviction bled into every word of Cassie's next sentence. "I'm not leaving, Faye. This dark magic terrifies me. I need the Circle. I need _you._ You get it. You get me."

Faye pulled back a little so she could look at Cassie. She studied the blonde's face for a brief moment before she surged forward and captured Cassie's lips in a searing kiss.

Cassie grunted at the force behind the kiss, her mind taking a second to process exactly what was going on. It appeared that her hands didn't need any prompting though as they wove into Faye's hair, holding the other witch in place. Cassie tugged lightly, pulling Faye closer to her. She needed Faye closer; needed Faye, period.

Faye's fingers slipped into the belt loops of Cassie's jeans and she tugged her hips closer. She smiled slightly when Cassie moaned at the move and then surged forward again, fighting Cassie for dominance.

Cassie felt Faye pushing her backwards and she complied until her back hit her car. There was more emotion and passion in this kiss than Cassie had ever felt with anyone else. It didn't matter that it was _Faye Chamberlain_ currently kissing the life out of her.

In fact that made it better.

The kiss was frenzied, and full of emotion as both girls tried to convey all of their pent up feelings into that one point of connection. Cassie involuntarily moaned again as Faye's hips rolled into hers.

Faye pulled away after that. She bit her bottom lip and rested her forehead against Cassie's while she kept them pressed together against the car. Cassie's hands dropped from Faye's hair to the back of Faye's neck where she started to play with the hair there. She waited for Faye to open her eyes, but when her eyes stayed tightly shut, Cassie began to worry that Faye would regret it.

"Hey," she soothed as she gently pinched the skin under her fingers.

Faye simply shook her head and closed her eyes tighter.

"Faye, open your eyes."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid you won't be there if I do," Faye whined.

Cassie chuckled as she leaned up and placed a quick kiss on Faye's lips. "Feel that?"

Faye nodded and Cassie kissed her cheek next. "That?"

Faye smiled slightly and nodded. Cassie giggled as she kissed Faye's other cheek and then her nose. "You feel those?"

Faye sighed as she brought her hands around Cassie's waist and pulled her into a hug. "Yes," she breathed out.

"See? I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

Cassie pressed another quick kiss to Faye's lips. "For as long as I can."

Faye gave the blonde a final squeeze before she pulled back and opened her eyes. She smiled down at the girl in her arms. "Thank you."

Cassie smiled and nodded in return. "Let's go home."

Faye's hand slid up to Cassie's hand, "Can I stay with you tonight?"

Cassie squeezed Faye's hand as she opened the door for Faye. "Absolutely. Besides we have some things to talk about."

Faye pouted as she slid into the passenger seat. "Can't we just kiss some more?" she whined.

Cassie laughed as she closed the door and walked around. Once the engine was started and the car had backed out of Lee's driveway, Cassie's hand found Faye's and intertwined their fingers.

"Oh, and Faye?"

"Hmmm?"

Cassie couldn't mask the smirk from bleeding into her voice. "I told you Adam wasn't my type."

Faye's laughter echoed pleasantly in the car as Cassie drove back towards Chance Harbor and back to reality. With hunters, demons and dark magic could wait. Tonight they had each other and that was really all that they needed.


End file.
